少女の祈り
by Dinding Biru
Summary: (for GaaHina Love Parade Event) Gambaran suatu ketidak-pastian yang memuakkan. Ingin berlari. Ingin menghindar. Ingin lenyap. Aku ingin warna yang pasti. 'Tuhan, tunjukan jalan yang terbaik untuk hambaMu ini.'
1. Chapter 1

******少女の祈り**

******Summary:**

**Kabut yang begitu tebal. Dingin. Udara ini begitu menyesakkan. Sendiri. Begitu sepi menambah aura mencekam. Abu-abu. Yang terlihat hanya warna itu. Gambaran suatu ketidak-pastian yang memuakkan. Ingin berlari. Ingin menghindar. Ingin lenyap.**

**Aku ingin warna yang pasti. Putih, tapi itu terlalu suci dan bersih untuk diri ini. Baiklah, hitam-pun akan kuterima, mungkin itu lebih cocok untukku. Yang terpenting kuingin kejelasan. Agar dapat kuambil sebuah keputusan.**

_'Tuhan, tunjukan jalan yang terbaik untuk hambaMu ini.'_

.

.

Hitam. Ah~ memang benar ini yang terbaik untukku. Lebih nyaman karena tidak menyiksa dan membohongi diri sendiri seperti saat warna yang kudapat itu putih.

Syuut~

Cahaya? Kenapa bisa ada setitik cahaya masuk kedalam kegelapan ini?

Syuut~ syuut~

Jangan! Tolong jangan meluas! Biarkan disini gelap. Biarkan warna hitam yang mengelilingiku!

"Hinata…"

Suara itu? Aku masih dapat mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah ini artinya aku kembali gagal?

"Hinata, kau dapat mendengar ibu, nak?", suara itu terdengar lagi. Panggilan yang terucap darinya terdengar penuh kecemasaan. Senangnya bila ia sungguh mencemaskan diriku.

Kuingin membuktikannya. Benarkah ia cemas? Perlahan kucoba membuka kelopak mata.

PUTIH! Kenapa cahaya terang menyilaukan itu harus berwarna putih? Memejamkan mata memang lebih baik. Merah?! Kenapa justru merah yang kudapati? Sial, warna sialan itu mengingatkanku kembali dengan "orang itu". Membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing.

Seharusnya aku sudah tahu bila dirumah sakit itu penuh dengan warna putih. Bagaimana aku bisa yakin bila sekarang aku berada dirumah sakit? Karena aku gagal. Sekarang masih bisa mendengar suara ibu dan menikmati udara yang keluar masuk ke organ pernafasaan itu adalah buktinya.

"Hinata, Hinata, kau benar sadar, nak?", kali ini nada kegembiraan juga terselip dari suara itu.

Ia cemas dengan keadaanku dan bahagia dengan kesadaraanku? Benarkah? Kuingin sekali melihat kepastian itu di raut wajah ayu miliknya.

Perlahan kubuka kelopak mata memberi akses agar iris ini dapat menangkap gambaran disekitar. 'Putih, silahkan tertawa. Kuhanya ingin melihat wajah ibuku.' Mengabaikan terang putihnya cahaya yang seolah mengejek, perlahan kualihkan pandangan ke sisi ranjang –dimana kuterbaring– mengikuti sumber suara yang mencemaskanku itu.

Sentuhan tangan lembut yang hangat terasa menggenggam tangan kiriku. Hangat tangan ibu mengalir ke seluruh tubuh. Disana benar ibu sedang menunjukkan sebuah senyuman kepadaku, senyum senang kelegaan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, sayang.", gumamnya seraya mengusap helaian rambutku. "Selamat ulang tahun,", ucapnya lalu mencium keningku. "Maaf, Ibu terlambat sehari untuk mengucapkannya."

Kukira aku tak akan menjalani kehidupan diusia 18 tahun walau hanya sekedar sehari. Nyatanya aku sudah dua hari bernafas diusia yang ke 18 saat ini.

Sorot mata yang ibu perlihatkan saat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, sungguh sangat kurindukan. Teringat dulu saat kecil ia selalu memberikan pandangan kasih sayang itu kepadaku. Namun pandangan itu teralih. Kuikuti objek pengalihan tatapan ibu dan...

Deg!

Ternyata bukan hanya ibu yang ada diruangan ini. Orang itu, ia juga ada disini. Dengan wajah dan aura dinginnya. Ia berdiri berjarak satu meter dari sisi kanan ranjang, menghadap keluar jendela yang memiliki pemandangan salju turun. Walau ia membelakangiku, namun bola mata ini masih dapat menangkap gambaran salah satu sisi wajahnya.

Entah apa yang dirasakan dan difikirkan orang itu saat ini, ketika ku tersadar dan kembali gagal dari usaha yang beberapa kali telah ku lakukan.

Muak melihat wajahnya itu kualihkan kembali tatapan kepada ibu. Cih, oh~ ternyata aku salah mengartikan kecemasaan yang ibu perlihatkan. Sebenarnya yang ibu cemaskan itu ialah hal yang akan orang itu lakukan bila kali ini aku benar berhasil dalam aksi Bunuh Diri.

**.**

**.**

**************少女の祈り** (**Shōjo no inori**)

**Story by _Dinding Biru_**

**for** Gaara Hinata Love Parade 2012-2013 Tema Warna

**Disclamer | NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**************少女の祈 milik Acid Black Cherry (maaf om Yasu saya pinjem judul lagunya)**

**Pair | ****Hinata. H **X **Gaara**

**Rate | T (**sebenernya bingung nentuin rate)

**Genre | General**,** Romance **–kurang terasa–, **Hurt/Comfrot,****.**

**Warning | AU, OOC, Typos, Tata letak waktu —**sedikit**— membingungkan, diksi yang kurang jelas,**

**FirstPOV pertama yang kubuat jadi bakalan Gaje, etc.**

**.**

**.**

"Datanglah kesisiku dan kau akan melihat semuanya membaik.",

Tawaran yang diucapkan oleh 'orang itu' dengan nada dingin. Sebuah tawaran yang ternyata menghasilkan warna abu-abu bagiku, namun sebuah warna putih bagi keluarga Hyuuga.

Sebenarnya yang menerima tawaran itu bukan diriku, namun Ibu. Beliau menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang. Ibu mengira itu sebuah lamaran yang datang dari lelaki tampan yang memiliki harta melimpah dengan marga bangsawan yang tersandang pada namanya.

Namun sesungguhnya itu adalah sebuah tawaran untuk bertransaksi. Tawaran itu datang tepat disaat yang mendesak. Ketika perusahaan Hyuuga mengalami krisis dan ayah yang di vonis mengidap gagal ginjal, yang harus rutin cuci darah, dengan komplikasi stroke –yang saat itu– ringan.

Aku menolak. Adu mulut dengan ibu adalah hal yang tak pernah kulakukan seumur hidup, kali ini tak terhindari. Bahkan adu mulut itu penuh dengan nada tinggi, bentakkan dan diakhiri dengan tangisku yang pecah karena aku kalah oleh kalimat yang beliau lontarkan. Kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan, kalimat yang mampu membuatku membencinya.

"Kau lebih memilih hanya dibeli orang itu saja atau dibeli banyak pria hidung belang? Berkobanlah sedikit demi ayah dan keluargamu yang telah menerimamu."

Mendengar pertanyaan dan kalimat itu serasa ada sebuah tombak yang menhunjam jantungku. Jadi selama ini keluarga Hyuuga tak pernah menerimaku? Ternyata pernyataan yang tak sengaja terdengar olehku—beberapa tahun lalu itu benar. Bahwa sebenarnya aku tak diinginkan terlahir menjadi anak pertama Hyuuga Hiashi –ayahku–, karena ramalan itu. Ramalan yang menyatakan bahwa bila terlahir seorang bayi perempuan sebagai anak pertama dalam garis keturunan Hyuuga, maka keluarga Hyuuga akan mendekati sebuah kehancuran.

Tapi disitu dikatakan "mendekati", bukan? Berarti ramalan itu masih tidak terbukti kebenarannya bila jalan menuju kehancuran itu dibelokkan. Maka cara yang dipilih Ibu untuk membelokkan jalan itu adalah dengan menjualku kepada orang itu.

Dan akhirnya aku pun datang kesisi orang itu. Bukan sebagai tunangan yang baru dilamar, namun sebagai boneka yang baru dibeli.

.

.

.

Musim semi tahun ini diusiaku yang masih belia, disaat seharusnya aku kembali kesekolah dan menjadi siswa senior di High School, dimana semestinya aku masih bisa bersenang-senang menikmati masa muda yang penuh warna, masa-masa indah yang tak pernah terulang. Namun disinilah diriku sekarang berada…

Terkurung di sebuah istana. Istana yang menurutku neraka yang kapan saja siap melahapku dalam panasnya bara api. Istana yang penuh kemewahan yang dapat kunikmati. Namun aku tak mampu atau lebih tepatnya tak sudi untuk menikmatinya. Karena kemewahan itu diberikan oleh seseoran yang mengurungku orang itu. Orang itu yang sama yang telah membuat warna abu-abu mengelilingi hidupku.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar selalu berputar dalam benak. Kenapa orang itu memberikan begitu banyak uang untuk membeli boneka seperitku? Kenapa harus membayar begitu banyak hanya untuk mempermainkan seseorang ah~ maksudku sebuah boneka? Dan kenapa boneka itu harus aku?

Boneka yang selalu tak dianggap selama sebulan pertama berada disisinya kala orang itu sedang berada di rumah. Aku-pun bingung bagaimana harus bersikap didepannya. Dan akhirnya aku lebih memilih untuk diam.

Bingung, bosan terus terdiam di rumah bak istana itu. Saat akhirnya ada kesempatan keluar bersama salah satu pelayan di rumah ini untuk belanja di swalayan, ku rasa sayang untuk menyianyiakannya. Walau sang pelayan sempat melarangku untuk ikut.

"Nona, saya tidak yakin anda diperbolehkan keluar rumah oleh Tuan.", ujarnya dengan suara lirih. Meskipun bukan sebuah kalimat larangan, namun didalamnya terdapat maksud tersebut.

Aku mencoba membujuknya, meminta dengan menunjukan raut wajah memohon. Dan itu berhasil, pelayan wanita yang baik itu mengijinkanku ikut dengannya ke swalayan. Namun ternyata itu keputusan yang salah.

…

Pukul tujuh malam, sepulangnya dari swalayan aku dan pelayan –yang pergi bersamaku– dikejutkan oleh keberadaan orang itu di dalam rumah dengan aura menakutkan mengelilinginya. Menunjukkan tatapan tajam kepadaku.

Tap~ tap~ tap~

Langkah kaki yang lebar diciptakanya untuk menghapiri kami. Dan ketika orang itu tepat berada dihadapan kami…

PLAK!

Aku terkujut. Sebuah tamparan diterima oleh pelayan yang telah baik kepadaku. Sebenarnya bila yang terkena tamparan itu diriku, aku sudah siap. Tapi kenapa pelayan itu yang ia tampar?

Saat tangan orang itu kembali terangkat, aku menahannya. "Sa-saya, yang salah. Saya yang me-memaksa agar mengijinkan saya i-ikut dengannya.", ujarku mengatakan yang sebenarnya agar orang itu tak kembali memukul pelayan itu. Dan seketika itu pula, orang itu menyeretku dengan kasar membawaku kelantai atas –kekamarnya.

Malam ini, malam dipenghujung musim semi yang biasanya sejuk, justru terasa begitu dingin bagiku. Akhirnya tubuh boneka ini digunakan oleh sang pemilik. Persatuan yang dipaksa membuatku merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam jiwa maupun raga, pengorbanan pertamaku setelah menjadi boneka orang itu.

"Seharusnya sebuah boneka itu hanya boleh berada dengan pemiliknya, tidak akan pergi bila tak dibawa oleh pemiliknya."

Kalimat itu terucap dari bibir orang itu setelah ia menyelesaikan permainan pertamanya dengan si boneka. Kalimat yang menegaskan bahwa memang diriku ini ia anggap sebagai boneka.

Kecupan orang itu berikan pada kening si boneka, memeluknya dalam dekapan yang begitu erat. Dan menurutku, dekapan itu baru akan terlepas saat orang itu sudah bosan dengan boneka miliknya.  
Boneka milik Gaara Sabaku.

.  
.

| 少女の祈り || _DINDING BIRU | _

.  
.

Sejak malam pertama Gaara menggunakan tubuhku sebagai pemuasnya. Aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang asing bagi diriku sendiri.

Tersenyum itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa kulakukan dulu. Namun sekarang , tersenyum, untuk apa tersenyum? Senyuman ialah sebuah perwujudan dari sebuah perasaan senang– bahagia. Sekarang apakah aku bahagia? Tidak, aku tidak bahagia dengan warna abu-abu yang ada mendefinisikan diriku.

Abu-abu, seperti warna lembaran-lembaran kertas yang terjilid pada sebuah buku usang. Sampul yang terlihat masih bagus, namun halaman didalamnya sudah tak lengkap dikarenakan robekan-robekan pada bagian yang penting dan begitu banyak bercak-bercak pula goresan-goresan tinta hitam memudar didalamnya. Buku yang tertata pada rak tertinggi perpustakaan yang tak tersentuh. Buku usang yang tak seorang-pun ingin–sudi memahami isi didalamnya.

Setiap hari berdoaku pada Tuhan, karena hanya padaNya diriku hanya bisa mengadu dan meminta pertolongan. Namun kenapa tak segera ada pertolongan? Aku sudah lelah dipermainkan seperti ini oleh orang itu.

…

Suatu ketika sikapnya begitu lembut dan manis terhadapku. Mengajak diriku ikut bersamanya. Sebuah makan malam romantis dilengkapi sinar bulan yang menerangi. Awal dimana kumenyadari sisi lain dari Gaara.

Perlakuan Gaara selanjutnya kepadaku juga menjadi berbeda. Tak pernah ia mengabaikanku. Menanggapi keberadaanku dengan beberapa interaksi dan percakapan, meskipun masih tetap dengan ekspresi dan cara bicara yang dingin, namun aura yang ia berikan hangat. Membuatku nyaman.

Tanpa terasa sebuah benih cinta muncul dalam hatiku. Entah itu disebut cinta atau tidak, yang pasti baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan perasaan yang begitu asing namun nyaman seperti ini. Dan saat itu ku mencoba memberikan hal yang sama kepadanya, seperti yang ia berikan padaku. Saling membagi dan menerima. Semua begitu indah, seolah mampu melambungkanku sampai ke luar angkasa.

_'Tuhan, biarkanlah tetap seperti ini.'_

Namun… doa sederhanaku itu tak terkabul. Sikapnya seketika berubah, ia menjadi sosok yang dulu. Orang itu kembali pada perangainya yang dingin dan selalu mengabaikan diriku. Hal itu membuatku kembali jatuh, terhempas dengan begitu cepat setelah ia lambungkan.

Kembaliku sebegai boneka dimatanya. Benda bernyawa yang selalu digunakan bermain. Hanya menjadi pemuas. Dan terkekang dalam kungkungannya.

…

Kepercayaan yang menjadi peganganku mulai menipis. Doa yang sering terlantun dalam hatiku-pun mulai tak terdengar. Cahaya yang selalu menuntunku menghilang. Tertutup kabut yang semakin tebal dan menggelap.

Inginku berlari mencari cahaya itu kembali tuk menuntunku kejalan yang benar. Namun tak kuasa tuk terus menghindar dari penyiksaan yang membuatku ingin lenyap.

Untuk pertama kalinya kumencoba lenyap dengan cara menelan beberapa pil berdosis tinggi. Salah satu cara yang menurutku tidak akan menyakitkan. Namun itu gagal.

Gaara yang mengetahuinya hanya diam dan memeluk tubuh si boneka yang setelahnya tak berdaya terbaring pada pembaringan.

Kedua kalinya di saat ada kesempatan, kumenggunakan tambang dan mengikatkannya pada langit-langit gudang. Namun urung kulakukan kala mendengar sebuah pertanyaan…

"Kau masih ingat keadaan ayahmu dirumah sakit, bukan?"

Terdengar seolah pertanyaan, namun itu adalah sebuah ancaman yang selalu orang itu ucapkan saat diriku tak patuh terhadapnya. Ancaman yang akan memunculkan kembali perasaan seorang anak.

Terakhir, ketika ku sudah membuang semua rasa dan hanya mengikuti pergerakan waktu yang menimbulkan keletihan. Musim dingin, di malam terakhir kumenjadi gadis berusia 17 tahun, kumelangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Mencari sebuah benda yang disebut dengan pisau.

Benda yang terbuat dari logam itu terasa dingin kala bersentuhan dengan kulit terluarku, namun seketika terasa panas ketika tepian tajam pisau itu menggores kulit dan nadi pada pergelangan tanganku.

Merah, bukan warna helaian surai orang itu, namun warna dari sebuah cairan kental yang mengalir disepanjang telapak tangan dan menetes di ujung-ujung jariku, mengotori marmer dapur yang semula bersih tanpa noda.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku tertarik denga warna merah. Kuarahkan lagi mata pisau itu pada titik lain dibagian tubuh yang kurasa akan mengeluarkan banyak cairan sewarna bunga mawar layu itu.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana rasanya setelah berhasil menggores bagian-bagian pembuluh darah pada tubuhku, karena seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku sudah membuang semua rasa dan karena setelahnya aku sudah tak mengingat apa yang terjadi. Yang teringat olehku hanya genangan cairan kental berwarna merah pada marmer dan gelapnya warna abu-abu yang menutup ingatanku diusia 17tahun.

.

.

_**Fin~** _(?)

.

.

* * *

_**a/n** _**:** Halo~ semua! Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam. *lambai-lambai tangan* **Jangan Terkecoh Dengan Tulisan __****"Fin~"**yang diatas, kerena **mungkin** ada lanjutannya. Tapi **mungkin** lo ya~ ^^v. Entah fic ini menggandung tema warna atau tidak, yang jelas saya terinspirasi dari salah satu warna (disebut beberapa kali di atas) yang menggambarkan ketidak pastian hidup. Maaf buat admin" GaaHina All The Way karena saya nyumbang fic kurang bermutu untuk event yang kalian adakan m(_ _)m

Sebenarnya, sejujurnya, sesungguhnya bukan Shoujo no Inori ini yang mau saya ikutin buat GHLP, tapi fic lain yang idenya udah muncul saat tahu tema GHLP Warna. Namun karena ada insiden (menyedihkan) membuat saya menggantikannya dengan Shojo no Inori ini., T^T malah curhat #PLAK

Untuk semua yang sudi membaca isi perasaan saya halah~ maksudnya bagi semua yang sudah mau membaca fic gaje saya ini, saya ucapkan banyak "Terima Kasih!" m(_ _)m

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? pasaran ya ceritanya? dapat dipahamikah tulisan saya?  
Dibawah ada kolom review, mungkin ada yang berkenan mengisinya dengan komentar, kritik atau saran? **Beneran Butuh Saran dan Kritik., **

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan, Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

**少女の祈り**

.

.

Dua minggu menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit kondisi Hinata dikatakan sudah lebih baik dan diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin kabar ini adalah kabar gembira yang ditunggu-tunggu selama masa perawatan, namun bagi Hinata, rawat inap di rumah sakit maupun pulang kerumah sama saja. Keduanya sama-sama menyiksa dan membosankan.

Hinata terlihat sedang duduk diranjang kamar rawatnya, pakaian paisen rumah sakit yang dua minggu kebelakang selalu ia kenakan kini sudah berganti dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna hijau musim semi yang dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna putih gading. Sederhana namun terlihat menyegarkan untuk Hinata saat ini. Disamping ia duduk terdapat sebuah tas besar berisi beberapa barang kebutuhannya selama dirawat yang Ibu bawa ke rumah sakit dan di atas tas tersebut tersampir sebuah mantel abu-abu cerah bahan rajut yang akan menghangatkan tubuhnya ketika berada diluar nanti.

Selama Hinata menunggu, iris lavendernya terarah lurus keluar jendela memandang putihnya salju yang menumpuk pada rating-ranting pepohonan yang terlihat kurus tak berdaun. Putih, selama dua minggu berada di rumah sakit pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh kedua irisnya selalu terdominasi dengan warna itu.

Pandangan iris itu tanpa sadar menerawang kenangan dimasa lalu yang begitu hangat kala musim dingin berlangsung. Dimana ayah, ibu, adiknya —Hanabi, dan dirinya yang sedang menikmati makan malam bersama untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dan tahun baru. Tertawa bersama, membagi canda dan senyum yang sekarang —baru ia sadari— sudah tak terlihat pada semua anggota keluarga.

'_Tuhan, hambaMu ini berharap suatu hari nanti kami dapat berkumpul dan tertawa bersama seperti dulu.'_

_...  
_

Beberapa hari lalu Hanabi datang menjenguk Hinata. Perubahan yang terjadi pada Hanabi tak bisa absen dari perhatian Hinata walau adiknya itu sudah berusaha menutupinya. Tubuh Hanabi lebih kurus dari terakhir Hinata bertemu denganya, putri bungsu Hiashi itu menutupinya dengan mengenakan _sweatshirt _yang satu ukuran lebih besar dan terus mengelak saat ditanya oleh Hinata. Namun sebagai seorang kakak, Hinata tidak percaya begitu saja dan hal itu terbukti saat Hinata memeluk Hanabi. Tawa ceria Hanabi juga tak selepas dulu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghambat tawa itu.

_'Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Hanabi? Apa kau juga memikirkan semua masalah ini?' _batin Hinata miris.

Ketika Hinata juga berkunjung kekamar rawat ayahnya, dapat juga ia lihat perubahan yang begitu drastis dari sang ayah. Bukan perubahan yang positif. Terlihat dari alat yang terpasang pada tubuh sang Ayah juga bertambah, entah apa namanya dan apa kegunaannya Hinata tidak mengerti, namun itu sudah cukup memperjelas kondisi sang ayah_._

Karena stroke, Hiashi jadi sulit untuk berbicara. Genangan air mata juga mulai menumpuk pada kelopak mata sang ayah yang ingin segera tumpah kala berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

Hinata sendiri tak kuat melihatnya langsung memeluk sang Ayah. "Jangan dipaksakan. Aku sayang, Ayah.", lirih Hinata.

Dengan susah payah Hiashi berusaha menggangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan sang putri. Sebuah kalimat permintaan pula terdengar kala itu terucap dari bibirnya, "Ma-maafkan A-ayah, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**********少女の祈り (****Shōjo no inori**) **********Chapter 2**

**Story by _Dinding Biru_**

**for** Gaara Hinata Love Parade 2012-2013 Tema Warna

**| Disclamer : **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto, 少女の祈りmilik Acid Black Cherry (maaf om Yasu saya pinjem judul lagunya) Pair : Hinata. H X Gaara ******|Rate : **T (sebenernya bingung nentuin rate) ******| Genre : **General, Romance –kurang terasa–, Hurt/Comfrot.  
******|Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo's, Tata letak waktu —sedikit— membingungkan, Diksi yang kurang jelas, Bahasa klise, Alur ribet, etc.******  
**

**.**

**.**

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar halus dipendengaran Hinata, namun itu saja sudah sanggup menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Tanpa menoleh-pun ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang membukanya. Dan segera Hinata seka air yang menumpuk pada pelupuk matanya.

"Hinata… kau sudah siap, nak?", dengan langkah pelan Ibu menghapiri putrinya. Ia menyingkirkan tas besar yang berada disamping Hinata dan duduk disana —berdampingan dengan putrinya.

Hinata mengangguk untuk menanggapinya. Dalam hati terdalamnya sungguh sakit melihat wajah sang Ibu yang sekarang terlihat cepat menua. Tampak sayu dan pucat. Begitu terlihat beban yang ia panggul begitu banyak yang berat walau selalu beliau tutupi dengan terus tersenyum dihadapan orang lain —termasuk Hinata.

Ingin sebenarnya Hinata meluapakan kalimat menyakitkan yang pernah sang Ibu ucapkan kepadanya dan kembali menjadi Hinata yang dulu. Ego dan sakit hati yang sudah membutakannya apakah bisa ia singkirkan? 'Bisakah aku melepas keegoisanku dan kembali tersenyum untuk Ibu?' Batinya miris.

"Ibu,", panggil Hinata seraya menggenggap tangan kanan Ibu. "Apakah Ibu sedang tidak enak badan?", lirihnya bertanya.

Terlihat wajah terkejut Ibu saat Hinata menggenggam tangan kanannya. Tidak menyangka sang putri akan kembali memanggilnya "Ibu" dengan tulus seperti dulu.

"Tidak. Ibu sehat, nak.", terlihat setetes air mata jatuh tak terbendung kala Ibu yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tangan kanan Hinata terlulur untuk menyeka air mata dipipi Ibunya. "Maafkan Hinata ya, Bu."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf,nak? Ibu yang salah, seharusnya Ibu yang meminta maaf kepadamu,", sela Ibu dengan suara bergetar. "Karena aku bukanlah Ibu yang baik. Hingga membuat putrinya sendiri menderita seperti in…"

Hinata langsung memeluk Ibunya, ia sudah tak kuat melihat Ibunya menangis. Sekarang ia merasa penderitaan yang Ibu rasakan lebih dari yang dirinya rasakan. Perasaan seorang Hinata yang dulu kembali ketika melihat lelehan air mata sang Ibu. Seketika itu pula melelehlah semua rasa benci terhadap sang Ibu dan semua ego yang selalu menuntunnya untuk tidak mensyukuri hidup yang diberikan Tuhan.

Kembali Hinata percaya padaNya dan kepada sang Ibu yang telah memberinya begitu banyak kasih sayang. Kepercayaan yang sempat menghilang beberapa saat dari hidupnya. Walau belum kembali menemukan putih terang yang ia inginkan, namun setidaknya Hinata meyakini dirinya berada dikegelapan ini dengan Tuhan yang selalu menemani dan menuntunnya menuju terang yang terindah.

.

.

| 少女の祈り|| _DINDING BIRU |_

.

.

Gaara Sabaku. Seorang pemuda tampan –26 tahun– anak bungsu dikeluarga Sabaku yang menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur di perusahaan peninggalan almarhum sang Ayah. Jabatan yang —terpaksa— harus ia terima karena perintah yang dengan rapinya tertulis pada surat wasiat sang Ayah yang telah wafat akibat sebuah kecelakaan dua tahun silam.

Dua minggu ini presdir muda itu tidak pernah benar-benar berkonsentrasi kepada semua pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Karena fokus pikirannya selalu dan hanya berputar pada sosok gadis itu. Gadis yang menurut beberapa temannya telah berhasil ia permainkan dan hancurkan.

Bukan maksud hati sebenarnya untuk mempermainkan atau bahkan sampai menghancurkan gadis itu hingga ia beberapa kali melakukan usaha bunuh diri. Jujur. Sebenarnya Gaara merasa tersiksa saat melihat wajah ayu yang selalu merona itu menjadi pucat dengan tubuh terbaring yang terlihat begitu lemah setelah aksinya itu gagal.

Namun yang Gaara inginkan hanya gadis itu selalu berada disisinya. Gadis yang mungkin bisa memberinya kasih sayang yang selama ini tak pernah ia terima. Gadis dengan aura menenangkan yang bisa ia rasakan ketika gadis itu berada didekatnya. Gadis dengan suara, senyum, dan tatapan mata yang disungguhkanya saja mampu membuat Gaara ingin menjalani hari esok kembali hanya untuk mendengar suara, melihat senyum, dan menerima pandangan teduh gadis itu selama ia hidup.

Gadis yang mungkin akan memberi warna pada kehidupan pemuda Sabaku ini yang bisa diibaratkan seperti sisi negatif putih, yaitu... monoton dan kaku.

…

Pertemuan pertama Gaara dengan gadis itu terjadi setahun silam. Kala ia berada di sebuah yayasan panti asuhan untuk menghadiri sebuah acara pementasan yang diselenggarakan yayasan itu sebagai ucapkan terima kasih kepada perusahaannya yang telah menjadi donatur tetap disana.

Gadis berhelaian panjang itu begitu menarik perhatian lelaki bersurai merah ini kala jari-jari lentiknya lincah memainkan tuts-tuts piano untuk mengiringi paduan suara anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan tersebut. Kesabaran gadis itu saat mengarahkan anak-anak yang susah diatur. Kelembuatan kasih sayang yang ia berikan untuk menenangkan seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menagis. Begitu menawan dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Semua hal itu mampu mengikat Gaara untuk terus menatapnya.

Seminggu setelahnya Gaara mendapat informasi bahwa gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Putri pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi, pemilik perusahaan percetakkan dengan beberapa cabang di luar kota. Seorang siswi tahun kedua di sekolah menengah atas. Dan salah satu suka relawan sebagai pengasuh di yayasan panti asuhan dimana perusahaannya menjadi donatur tetap disana.

Awalanya Gaara mendekati Hinata dengan cara normal seperti pertemuan tidak disengaja atau beberapa interaksi kecil. Namun ternyata Hinata bukanlah gadis yang peka. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bila ada seorang lelaki yang terus menarik perhatiaanya. Gaara yang mendapat saran untuk mendekatinya langsung dengan cara mengajaknya berbicara dahulu menolak saran itu. Gaara merasa akan menurunkan derajatnya bila menuruti saran itu, namun sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali melakukan cara tersebut.

Hingga suatu hari pesdir muda ini mendengar bila perusahaan turun-temurun milik ayah Hinata mengalami kerugian yang besar setelah terjebak dalam tindakan penipuan dan beberapa pemesanan dengan jumlah besar yang telah dikerjakan hampir lima puluh persen, dibatalkan. Dan membuat dua cabang percetakan itu terpaksa gulung tikar. Tidak hanya itu, Gaara juga mendapat informasi bila ayah gadis itu masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit yang beliau derita.

Sebuah rencana-pun tercipta yang membuat Gaara ingin segera menjalankannya. Memberikan sebuah tawaran yang menguntungkan bagi kedua pihak, itu menurut Gaara yang telah terbutakan oleh pesona yang dimiliki Hinata. Dan membuatnya bahkan buta dengan kenyataan yang akan terjadi mendatang.

.

.

.

Apakah rencana Gaara berhasil? Pasti kalian sudah tahu jawabannya. Iya, dia berhasil. Namun sekarang apa? Setelah Hinata berada disisisnya, apa yang Gaara lakukan? Jawabanya Gaara sendiri-pun bingung. Dia hanya berfikir untuk memberikan **waktu** kepada Hinata agar beradaptasi dirumahnya dengan membebaskan gadis itu menikmati segala sesuatu yang ada disana dan memberinya kesempatan untuknya tetap menimba ilmu denga jasa _home schooling_. Namun semua itu tetap ada syaratnya, yaitu Gaara tidak mengijinkan Hinata untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

Sebenarnya apakah **waktu** —hingga satu bulan— itu Gaara berikan kepada Hinata atau justru kepada dirinya sendiri? Waktu yang ia gunakan untuk mengabaikan gadis itu yang selalu terkungkung di dalam rumahnya?

Sebenarnya bukan maksud Gaara untuk mengabaikan Hinata. Hanya saja ia menyadari bila ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Benarkah Gaara berlagak bodoh tentang hal ini? Harusnya ia sudah tahu perbedaan apa itu dan apa penyebabnya. Namun putra bungsu Sabaku ini tak ingin mengakui tatapan yang sempat gadis itu berikan padanya, tatapan sebuah kemarahan yang terkendali oleh kebencian yang terpancar pada iris lavender milik Hinata. Itulah alasan mengapa ia mengabaikan atau lebih tepatnya memberi waktu kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menambah kebencian Hinata kepada dirinya.

Tetapi, usaha Gaara agar tidak menambah kebencian Hinata kepada dirinya gagal. Kebencian yang ada pun semakin menambah. Ia justru membuat gadis itu lebih berbeda dari Hinata yang dulu dan Hinata sebulan terakhir ini.

Kala itu, sepulangnya Gaara dari luar negeri, hal pertama yang ingin segera ia lakukan adalah melihat Hinata. Karena hampir seminggu lamanya berlalu Gaara tak melihat sosok menawan itu. Yah, walaupun tidak ada interaksi atau percakapan yang berarti, namun setidaknya ia dapat melihat wajah gadis itu. Namun sesampainya lelaki bersurai merah ini di rumah. Iris jade miliknya tak menangkap sosok Hinata di setiap penjuru sudut rumahnya, kamar atau perpustakaan dimana gadis itu biasa menghabiskan waktu.

Menurut penjelasan salah satu pelayan di kediamannya, sejak siang hari Hinata keluar bersama pelayan yang lain untuk membeli beberapa barang di swalayan. Dan ketika mendengar hal itu kemarahan Gaara pun muncul.

...

Senja sudah menutup keindahan jingganya dan berganti dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti bumi. Sebenarnya sejak awal Gaara mencoba bersabar dan mengerti mungkin alasan gadis itu ingin keluar sejenak dari rumah karena sebuah kejenuhan. Namun kesabaran itu sudah tak terbendung. Kemarahnya sudah memuncak karena suatu fikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul. _Apakah Hinata coba kabur dari sisinya dengan cara seperti ini?_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan Hinata masih belum kembali ke rumah. Gaara sendiri sudah merusak tiga gagang telepon rumah dan memecahkan lima buah ponsel milik pelayannya yang telah beberapa –atau ratusan– kali gagal menghubungi ponsel milik pelayan yang pergi bersama Hinata.

Sifat negatif putih yang monoton dan kaku untuk saat ini telah terbakar oleh merahnya bara api yang menjadikannya serbuk abu. Menyatu mengartikan sebuah kemarahan yang selalu berakhir dengan rasa kesat dalam hati.

"Tuan, mereka sudah kembali.", ucap salah satu pelayan kepada Gaara setelah mendapat laporan dari penjaga pintu gerbang kediaman putra bungsu Sabaku.

Gaara pun segera membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap pada pintu besar yang menjadi jalan kedua orang yang dimaksud masuk. Terlihat sebuah ekspresi keterkejutan pada kedua wajah perempuan yang baru saja melewati pintu depan.

Lelaki itu sudah sangat marah kepada pelayannya itu yang telah berani membawa Hinata pergi hingga langit menggelap. Dan ia pastikan orang itu akan keluar dari rumahnya besok pagi.

PLAK! Namun sebelum ia memecat pelayan itu, Gaara terlebih dahulu memberikan sebuah tamparan sebagai hukuman untuk orang itu. Dan saat tangannya akan memberi satu lagi sebuah tamparan… lengannya telah tertahan oleh sebuah tangan putih yang bergetar.

"Sa-saya, yang salah. Saya yang me-memaksa agar mengijinkan saya i-ikut dengannya."

Sebuah penjelasan keluar dari bibir pucat Hinata. Sangat terlihat bila ia tidak berbohong dengan tatapan mata yang gadis itu tunjukan.

Akan tetapi Gaara tak bisa menahan kekesalan dan rasa kecewanya. Dengan cepat ia balik mencengkram tangan Hinata dan menariknya. Menyeret gadis itu ke kamarnya dengan perasaan yang sudah termakan oleh kemarahan.

Dengan semua rasa takut akan kehilangan hal yang begitu berharga baginya yaitu… Hinata, Gaara menyatukan kedua raga. Semua dikendalikan oleh nafsu 'setan hati' yang saat ini menguasai kesadaran dan perasaan lelaki itu.

Sampai terucap sebuah kalimat kejam yang Gaara harapkan dapat menjadi sebuah tanda agar Hinata tak bisa atau mencoba kabur darinya.

"Seharusnya sebuah boneka itu hanya boleh berada dengan pemiliknya. Tidak akan pergi bila tak dibawa oleh pemiliknya."

Hinata yang sudah kehilangan setengah kesadarannya masih bisa merasakan kecupan pada dahinya dan kedua lengan kekar milik Gaara memeluk erat tubuhnya yang serasa ingin menguap dan menjadi embun. Dan saat itu pula tanpa ia sadari tetesan air mata lolos mengalir dari bendungan kelopak mata hitam kelam milik Gaara... Menangis.

…

Kalimat yang begitu Gaara selali sempat terucap oleh bibirnya menjadi kenyataa. Gadis itu benar hanya menjadi boneka yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar dengan mata yang selalu menatap kosong dan iris lavender yang kehilangan kemilaunya menjadi redup. Selalu diam didalam perpustakaan atau kamar bila Gaara tak memberi 'perintah'.

Gaara kini kehilangan semua kesempatan yang pernah ia harapkan bisa diberikan oleh Hinata. Suara, senyum, tatapan teduh, kasih sayang yang begitu lembut atau sebuah perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini ternyata tanpa sadar juga ia harapakan Hinata mau memberikan hal itu kepadanya… yaitu rasa cinta seorang perempaun yang hangat dan menggetarkan.

.

.

| 少女の祈り|| _DINDING BIRU |_

.

.

Kacau melihat keadaan Hinata seperti raga tanpa jiwa, sempat terfikir oleh Gaara ingin melepaskan gadis itu. Namun keinginan Gaara untuk tetap memiliki Hinata selalu disisisnya lebih besar dari pada melepaskan gadis itu.

Dan akhirnya setelah terkunci sekian lama, keajaiban dari sebuah rasa cinta yang dimilik Gaara keluar dari kunciannya dan memperlihatkan sisi lain seorang Gaara Sabaku.

Disebuah kesempatan kala malam cerah menunjukkan keindahan rembulan yang merekah, Gaara mengajak Hinata keluar. Memberi waktu kepada Hinata untuk bisa menikmati keindahan rembulan itu dengan makam malam disebuah restoran yang terdapat pada sebuah hotel ternama dengan ketinggian lantai tiga puluh lima.

Bukankah ini disebut sebuah makan malam romantis bagi penilaian banyak orang? Dan Gaara pun juga berfikir demikian. Ia mengharapkan dengan ini dan hal-hal selanjutnya yang akan ia berikan pada Hinata, gadis itu akan kembali tersenyum dan menunjukkan kemilaunya.

Sukses, pengharapan Gaara untuk mendengar suara, melihat senyum, dan menerima pandangan teduh gadis itu yang semapat hilang karena kekhilafannya kini berhasil ia dapatkan.

Hinata sungguh tersenyum kepada Gaara saat mereka berbicara. Kali ini Hinata sungguh melihat Gaara dengan tatapan teduh penuh cinta yang terpancar pada kedua bola mata indahnya. Dan sebuah rasa yang ragu akan ia dapatkan dari Hinata ternyata juga Gaara dapatkan yaitu… Cinta dan kasih sayang.

…

Namun semua keindahan penuh warna itu tak berlangsung lama. Semua manis yang mereka rasakan harus kembali menjadi pahit. Kala sebuah pertentangan, pernyataan dan keraguan menghantui hidup Gaara.

Nenek dan kedua kakaknya –Temari dan Kankuro Sabaku– mengecam tindakkan yang Gaara lakukan yang telah mengajak seorang gadis tinggal bersamanya. Dan mereka pun meminta Gaara untuk menggembaikan gadis itu kepada orang tuanya.

"Bukankah selama ini kalian tak pernah perduli denganku. Kenapa sekaran kalian ikut campur urusanku?", tanya Gaara dengan tatapan dan nada bicara tidak suka.

"Kau tak sungguh menyukainya, bukan?", tanya Kankuro.

"Tahu apa kalian tentang hidupku?", tak ada sebuah jawaban dalam pertemuan kali ini, namun mereka justru saling berganti melempar pertanyaan.

"Jangan kau mengekang gadis Hyuuga itu dan mempermainkannya."

Pertemuan yang hanya kurang dari lima belas menit itu ternyata berakibat buruk. Tiba-tiba semua rasa cinta Gaara kembali terkunci oleh kekesalan kepada keluarganya yang sok tahu dan tiba-tiba ikut campur dengan urusannya. Suasana buruk itupun diperparah dengan banyaknya masalah dan kegagalan proyek dikantornya.

…

Tanpa Gaara sendiri sadari, dirinya telah menjadi sosok Gaara Sabaku yang dulu… kaku dan dingin. Hal itupun berdampak dengan sikapnya kepada Hinata. Mengabaikan gadis itu?

Bukan. Gaara menghindari Hinata hanya agar gadis itu tak merasakan luapan emosinya yang selalu tidak terkontrol akibat banyaknya beban pikirannya. Namun ia gagal dan justru kembali menyakiti Hinata dan hal itu sudah termasuk mempermainkan perasaan Hinata.

Sampai suatu hari Gaara mendapat sebuah telepon dari kediamannya yang melaporkan bahwa Hinata pingsan setelah menenggak beberapapil berdosis tinggi. Saat itu pula ia langsung meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya dan meluncur menuju rumah.

Melihat tubuh lemah itu terbaring di ranjang dengan wajah yang pucat, Gaara hanya bisa diam. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya yang tanpa sadar ikut berbaring di samping Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Kau masih ingat keadaan ayahmu dirumah sakit, bukan?"

Kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Gaara ketika dirinya mendapati Hinata yang akan kemabali melancarkan aksi bunuh diri. Dengan cara gantung diri? Itu yang Gaara tangkap karena ia melihat sebuah tambang yang sudah Hinata ikat menjadi simpul yang bisa menarik nyawa berharga gadis itu keluar. Gaara berharap dengan kalimat itu Hinata yang masih punya perasaan akan menggagalkan aksi itu. Dan hal itu berhasil.

Namun aksi terakhir Hinata tidak bisa Gaara cegah. Karena aksi itu Hinata lakukan saat semua penghuni rumah termasuk dirinya sudah tertidur. Malam itu Hinata ditemuka oleh sekuriti kediaman Gaara telah pingsan dengan tubuh berlumuran darah.

…

Mengingat semua kejadian dari awal sampai saat ini membuat Gaara memikirkan sesuatu.

'Kau tak sungguh menyukainya bukan?' 'Jangan kau mengekang gadis Hyuuga itu dan mempermainkannya.'

Pertanyaan Kankuro dan wanti-wanti sang nenek saat itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

'Benarkah aku sesungguhnya tak menyukai dan mencintai Hinata? Bila aku mencintainya, kenapa aku mempermainkan ia hingga seperti ini? Aarrggghh!', teriak batin Gaara.

.

.

| 少女の祈り|| _DINDING BIRU |_

.

.

Menjejakkan kembali kaki ke rumah mewah itu bukanlah mimpi Hinata selama menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit. Namun kenyataannya ia memang harus kembali kerumah itu, atau lebih tepatnya kembali kepada Gaara. Kembali masuk ke dalam kelabunya kabut yang dingin yang terkadang juga menjadi panas yang merah membara. Menghirup nafas yang dalam, berharap dengan hal itu ia akan siap untuk bertemu dengan lelaki bersurai merah itu kembali.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sopir pribadi Gaara, Hinata turun dari mobil milik Gaara yang menjemputnya di rumah sakit. Ia disambut oleh pelayan-pelayan yang begitu senang melihat Hinata sudah sehat. Salah satu pelayan itu membawakan tas Hinata dan yang lain mengandeng lengan Hinata, mereka takut gadis lavender ini tidak kuat berdiri terlalu lama dan akan jatuh.

"S-saya sudah baik-baik saja. Ma-maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir.", Hinata menampilkan sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkan bahwa keadaan dirinya sudah benar-benar membaik.

"Jangan meminta maaf begitu, Nona. Memang sudah sewajarnya kami khawatir dengan keadaan Nona yang kami hormati dan sa-sayangi."

Kalimat itu membuat Hinata menyadari bahwa di rumah mewah ini tidak selalu dingin ataupun panas. Disana juga terdapat kehangatan dan kesejukkan yang ia terima dari para pelayan dan… pernah sesaat ia juga menerima kehangatan dan kesejukkan dari sosok Gaara.

"Ayo Nona, sebaiknya cepat masuk. Diluar dingin.", ajak pelayan yang membawakan tas Hinata.

Hinata sadar dari lamunannya, tersenyum menaggapi ajakan itu. "Iya, benar diluar dingin."

…

Dibalik kaca jendela yang terdapat pada sebuah ruangan yang tak lain adalah ruangan kerja Gaara dikediamnya, sepasang iris jade tengah memperhatikan keadaan diluar rumah. Memperhatikan salah satu mobil miliknya memasuki halaman dan berhenti disana. Menurunkan sosok yang dua minggu terakhir membuatnya tidak bisa fokus dengan semua pekerjaannya karena sosok itu sukses membuatnya… khawatir.

Kedua matanya terus mengikuti setiap pergerakan Hinata saat gadis itu disambut oleh pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja di kediamannya. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdesir saat melihat wajah ayu itu menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu menentramkan. Namun seketika ia tubuh Gaara kaku saat mendapati kedua iris lavender milik gadis itu menatap kosong. Dan tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas lega saat kembali melihat senyum itu.

Gaara terus memperhatikan Hinata sampai gadis itu hilang dari pandangan karena memasuki rumah.

'Apakah aku siap bertemu denganmu setelah ku sadari apa yang telah kulakukan kepadamu?'

.

.

.

Tubuh itu berbaring dengan gelisah diatas ranjang. Beberapa kali ia bergerak mencari posisi ternyaman. Tetapi hal itu tak kunjung ditemukan. Ingin sebenarnya cepat tidur karena memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Namun karena sebuah pertanyaan terus mengusik benak Hinata, iya gadis berhelaina panjang itu jadi sulit untuk menyamankan diri diatas ranjang dan segera terlelap di alam mimpi.

Seharian ini, setelah dirinya kemabli ke rumah ini, Hinata sama sekali tidak bertemu atau sekedar melihat keberadaan sosok lelaki bersurai merah itu dimana pun–disekitar rumah.

Meskipun Hinata masih ragu dirinya sudah siap bertemu dengan lelaki itu atau belum, namun benaknya selalu menanyakan keberadaan sosok itu.

Akhirnya Hinata memilih bangkit dan keluar dari kamar. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum dapat mengurangi kegelisahaannya.

"Sa-Sabaku-san dimana?", pertanyaan itu sebenarnya ragu untuk Hinata ucapkan, namun karena dirinya sudah sangat penasaran, akhirnya ia pun menanyakan hal itu kepada salah satu pelayan yang ditemuinya sedang berada dapur.

"Sebelum Nona pulang dari rumah sakit sampai sekarang, Tuan masih berada diruang kerjanya. Perintah Tuan jangan ada yang mengganggu dirinya. Namun sekarang saya akan membawa pesanan teh untuk Tuan,", jelas pelayan tersebut. "Apa Nona ingin ikut?", lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ah~ ti-tidak. Saya hanya bertanya.", tolak Hinata halus dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah. Nona sebaiknya segera istirahat, ini sudah malam."

"Iya, setelah mengambil minum, saya akan langsung tidur. Terima kasih, sudah perhatian."

"Apa perlu saya bantu?", tawar pelayan itu, Hinata menggeleng untuk menanggapinya. Pelayan ituoun pamit dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di dapur.

Disana–didapur– Hinata hanya diam, berfikir, tentang hal yang dikatakan Ibu ketika ia masih dirawat di rumah sakit dan hal itu adalah salah satu penyebab kegelisahaan di dalam benaknya.

'Selama kau dalam keadaan kritis dan tidak sadarkan diri, Sabaku-san, dia selalu berada disisimu. Dia selama dua hari tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dan walau pun Sabaku-san selalu memasang wajah dingin, namun Ibu rasa ia mencemaskanmu. Terlihat dari pandanganya saat menatapmu.'

Berbagai macam pertanyaan perputar dalam benak Hinata tentang lelaki bersurai merah itu. Apakah pernyataan Ibu itu benar atau hanya karangan beliau saja? Namun tidak ada bukti ketidak jujuran Ibu saat mengatakan itu. Dan hal itu diperkuat kala mengingat Gaara juga berada di kamar rawatnya saat dirinya tersadar.

Namun bila benar Gaara mencemaskannya, kenapa lelaki itu pergi dan tak kembali lagi ke rumah sakit setelah itu? Dan kenapa ia tidak menemui Hinata setelah kembali kerumahnya?

Hinata menghela nafas mengambil air dan membawanya ke kamar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, Hinata berfikir lebih baik ia tidur.

…

"Apa dia sudah tidur?", pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Gaara kepada pelayan yang baru saja meletakkan cangki berisi cairan teh panas yang masih mengepulkan asap ke atas meja kerjanya.

Pelayan yang menerima pertanyaan itu bingung dengan kata "dia" yang dimaksud tuannya. Namun seketika ia teringat sosok Hinata yang beberapa saat lalu bertemu dengannya di dapur.

"Sebelum kemari saya bertemu dengan Nona Hinata di dapur. Kata Nona, ia hanya mengambil air minum setelah itu akan segera istirahat.", jelas pelayan itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Gaara justru menanggapi penjelasan tersebut dengan memberi isyarat agar pelayan itu keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat gelap, hanya cahaya temaram dari lampu tidur yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Sepi. Karena waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Sang pemilik kamar pun sudah terlelap di ranjangnya. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan ia tak menyadari bila ada seseorang yang memasukki kamar dan berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana dirinya terlelap.

Gaara. Lelaki itu ingin melihat keadaan Hinata lebih dekat, namun karena ragu untuk menemui gadis itu langsung, jadi ia lebih memilih melihatnya saat gadis itu sudah terlelap. Berdiri disisi ranjang, diam disana dengan tatapan terus mengawasi sosok gadis itu.

Rindu. Perasaan itukah yang selama dua minggu ini terpendam dalam diri seorang Gaara? Mungkin... Iya. Karena saat ia melihat wujud Hinata yang berada di hadapannya, sebuah rasa lega dan bahagia bersatu dalam hatinya.

Iris jade itu masih terarah pada sosok yang terbaring nyaman dihadapannya. Memperhatikan wajah tenang itu, pergerakan kecil yang gadis itu cipatakan, dan ah… bekas-bekas luka itu juga tak absen oleh perhatiannya.

Luka itu sudah sembuh. Namun bekas goresan itu masih ada dan entah berapa lama akan menghilang sepenuhnya.

Perlahan, mengikuti insting dari perasaan hati seorang lelaki yang mencintai seorang gadis, Gaara melangkah dan manaiki ranjang dimana gadis yang dicintainya itu terbaring. Dirinya pun ikut berbaring disana dan dengan gerakan lembut, kedua lengan panjangnya memeluk tubuh gadisnya dan membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Bila aku melepaskanmu dan kau berhak memilih. Mana yang akan kau pilih. Tetap disisiku dan aku berjanji akan memberi semua dan menjadi seseorang yang kau inginkan, atau memilih pergi dari sisiku namun aku tak akan meminta kau mengembalikan semua yang telah kuberikan 'termasuk cintaku'?_

.

.

_bersambung..._

.

.

* * *

informasi: 少女の祈り (Shōjo no inori) itu –kurang lebih– artinya adalah Doa dari seorang gadis

TT^TT *beli tissu*, beneran nangis enggak kuat saya waktu nulis adegan Hinata sama ayah Hiashi.,

Hayo~ hayo~ hayo~ udah ketawan'kan Gaara aslinya gimana., Kejam enggak aslinya? saya sih sebenernya ngikutin sifat Gaara di animemangga waktu dia kecil, yang dia niatnya mau baik eh~ malah dipandangan orang lain beda., tapi kayaknya g' kesampaian, ya? TT^TT *peluk Gaara-kun*

masih gantung ya, ceritanya? semakin jauh dari judul dan tema, ya? GaJe'ya semakin parah. Maaf karena saya tidak bisa memuaskan(?) eh~ *masang muka polos*

Oh ya ini beloooom ending, habis bingung mau dibuat happy atau sad., *dibuang kejurang*  
sekarang saya kasih tulisan "_bersambung..._" agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman di antara kita berdua halah~ malah nyanyi., hehehe ^^v kesalahan dichap1 memang sepenuhnya salah saya.

dichap ini saya ganti POV jadi normal aja, kurang puas saya dengan chap1 yang pake firstPOV., karena... emang saya yang enggak jago nulis tapi maksa'in nulis fic., *pundung, ngorek-ngorek buku cari ilmu

satu lagi, maaf ternyata ada juga yang bingung dengan alur fic ini. Jadi alur yang saya gunakan itu kayak flashback-flashback gitu., Maaf sekali lagi karena penjelasaan saya kurang dimengerti m(_ _)m saya sendiri aja enggak ngerti... WTH! *dibuang kelaut*^^v **bercanda**

Aduh~ ini tanggal berapa? *heboh+panic* Bisa tamat tepat waktu enggak ya?., TT^TT *pasrah

**balas review: gaahina lovers: **belum fin, ini lanjutannya, maaf bila tulisan "Fin~" itu menyesatkan. | **salsalala: **yang kejam itu bukan Gaara tapi saya., Iya nih, saya durhaka sama Ibunya Hinata karena nulis gitu., | **Mine: **Ini sudah lanjut, tanda tanyanya coba saya buang satu-satu semoga bisa nemu jawabannya. | yang login saya sudah PM, kan? Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk me-review.,

Dibawah ada kolom review, mungkin ada yang berkenan mengisinya dengan komentar, kritik atau saran (lagi)? **Beneran Butuh Saran dan Kritik., **

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan, Terima kasih!


End file.
